Captive
by leethefatwolf
Summary: What would happen if Mother Gothel somehow failed to "save" Rapunzel and the Stabbington Brothers took her away? Rapunzel is forced to sing and heal individuals...for a price. Will Eugene ever find her and save her? Will she trust him? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_The Job_

"_A fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair."_

_A hand chillingly stroked my hair._

"_How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"_

"_No. Please no!"_

_My bare feet slapped the ground as I attempted to escape the burlap bag that this new and frightening stranger pulled out. However, my attempt was thwarted as this damn hair of mine got tangled in a fallen log as I jumped over. I tugged endlessly but, they caught up. Pascal leaped up from my shoulder and attacked one of the men. He screamed for a moment and flipped him off._

"_Pascal!"_

"_Come here!"_

_The brother with the scar managed to wrap his arms around me, pinning my arms and lifted me up to take me over to his brother. I wasn't going down without a fight as I managed to still kick and flail around._

"_NO! EUGENE! HEL-"_

_A hand reached up to muffle my cries. I managed to kick hard enough in his gut that he started to let go. However, as he loosened his grip, I managed to fall. Blackness overtook me as we both tumbled to the ground and my head met the log I attempted to free my hair from…._

_3 years later…._

"Come on Goldie, you have another customer."

"No."

I locked my jaw as my green eyes began to bore into Riley's own orbs. They would never give me their names, so I named them my self. And if I listened in on their conversation, they'd always refer to one another as brother. Well, Riley did all the talking. The one with the eye patch, James as I've come to call him, never talked. At all.

"Would you care to go through this again on why you can't say no? All the people we let you heal for free? The sickly children who only have a few months left? Oh, that would be a shame if there was a cure but they couldn't get to it."

That plucked my heartstrings and he knew it. Venomously, I pushed myself up and past him, only for the sadistic man to stomp on the chain around my foot, stopping me. A hand caught my chin and lifted my face up to his. Dark eyes studied me.

"It could be a lot worse and you know it. You have no where else to go. The old hag and Rider betrayed and abandoned you. Remember?"

_Mother…_ Apparently, she had a tumble into the lake when she was going to betray Riley and James. Tumble being the key word. None the less, she used them as her tools and me to stay young forever. I should have known sooner. Tears threatened my eyes but with pride, I swatted his hand away and entered into the small room with my customer. Riley and James filed in behind me. They were my captures and protectors, in case any one decided to cut my hair. Which came close, a few times. The small room consisted of stone walls, two small chairs, a hairbrush, and a large mirror. Already seated in a chair, I examined my "customer". The blue jackets laced in gold told me he was a noble man and his size screamed his wealth and gluttony. His bald head and graying beard told me what he truly desired and that was of youth. Sitting down across from him, I sighed heavily and placed a section of my long golden hair into his hands. Brown beady eyes looked at me questionably as I handed him a brush. If he's too dense to figure out what to do, not my fault.

"_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_

Light filled the room.

"_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_

His mouth was so wide it could have caught flies.

"_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design."_

Finally, he caught on and began to brush my hair. It wasn't the kindest tension on my hair either.

"_Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Done. Quickly, I stood up, gathered all of my hair together and proceeded to leave. However, he stopped me before I could fully leave.

"How much?"

Riley stepped in and named the price.

"No, how much do I have to pay for her to live with me?"

Riley grimaced.

"Sorry, that's not negotiable. Just pay for the session."

"That's not negotiable. I want her. I'll pay you for her. Instant youth is a peculiar thing to come across and if you refuse, I'll call the guards."

_Please do, sir. Do it. Get me away from this._

However, Riley was surprisingly a cunning man.

"We'll think about it. If you come back tomorrow, we'll give you our answer and a free session. Now sir, if you could please pay us?"

A chubby but young hand dropped a bag of coins into Riley's outstretched hand.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day."

A sneaky smile stretched across his face as the man left. As soon as the door closed, he turned on me.

"Pack your bags. Now. We're leaving this town."

A/N Hello guys! I thought I should try a Tangled fan fiction this time around. Sorry if it's a bit scratchy! Any who, this is what I think could have happened if Mother Gothel didn't save Rapunzel in time. For the record, I don't know the Stabbington Brother's names. It wasn't in there and only one brother spoke the entire time. Therefore, I created their names! So, enjoy and gimme feed back!


	2. Anna Lee

Anna Lee

I couldn't help but be rocked by the carriage as it hit every rut in the road as we traveled. Sighing heavily, I looked out of the window. This was our recently new use of transportation. Surprisingly, they saved up the money and purchased a carriage and a horse. It allowed us to leave town faster. However, they still concealed my identity in a large tattered red cloak. Finally, we stopped for a rest in a small town. James opened the door of the small carriage and let me out. However, he grabbed my chain and hooked me to a tree just outside of the small busy town and his look told me to not try any funny business. Ignoring him, I plopped myself directly under the tree. Riley stormed over.

"Stay here and don't talk to a soul. Understand?"

Feeling a bit vicious, I shot back,

"Yes master, as you command."

A small whimper arose as cold steel met my throat.

"I'll not be toleratin' no nonsense. Understand?"

Panic swelled in my throat and all I could do was muster a

"Uh-huh!"

The cold blade left my throat and I nearly passed out with relief.

"Don't talk to anyone."

And they both left at that. Groaning, I did the only thing I could do. Kick a pile of leaves in their feeling childish, I walked over to the horse hooked up to the carriage and began to stroke him lovingly. It's moments like this when I really miss my only friend Pascal. I can't help but wonder what happened to him that night. The horse softly nickered as I scratched his ears. Maximus… Damn it! I can't let my mind wonder too much!

"I bet you like loads of apples too, don't you?"

The only reply I got was a snort.

"Why are you talking to a horse? Are you a crazy?"

"What?"

I turned around to discover a young girl studying me with careful grey eyes. Dark brown hair surrounded her face in curls. She looked to be about 10. Flustered, I tried to answer.

"Uhm, well, it's like this. Horses are soothed by soft talking. Sounds crazy but, he was a bit restless."

"Uh-huh. It seems like you need someone to talk to you."

Kids say some of the most interesting things…

"What do you mean?"

"You look sad. Are you a slave?"

A peculiar thing to say. But I noticed she was looking at my chain bound leg.

"More or less. I'm Rapunzel."

She studied my outstretched hand and carefully took it.

"Anna Lee. Nice to meet you!"

"Well Anna Lee, aren't your parents worried about you talking to a slave?"

Her bright eyes turned dull within an instant and she began to busy herself with a string on her shirt.

"Uhm…no. They don't pay attention to me. In fact, they've…"

Her eyes swelled up.

"They left me here by myself!"

"What?"

Anger boiled in my veins as I wrapped my arms around the small girl. How could someone abandon this little girl? Throwing her arms around me, she squeezed me tight. I began to stroke her hair. Then,

"Oi! Goldie! Thought we told you to not talk to a soul."

Well hell…

A/N- Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! As a slightly new author, I'm loving it! J At EugeneLoverRapunzel, thank you for catching my mistake! I was so excited and caught up in the moment of publishing that I didn't read over what I actually wrote. . Thank you for that! As you can see, I introduced another character, Anna Lee. There's more to her than what is seen…no, she doesn't possess magical hair. :P Anyways, hope you enjoy! If you see something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. Example, if it's moving too fast or if it's OCC. Thanks!


End file.
